


En Noir

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Fortnight 2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Texte pour le Fluri Fortnight – Formal Wear.Le choix avait été fait pour ce moment : une tenue intégralement noire qui collait le mieux avec ses goûts et aux convenances. Cela faisait un moment que ce costume trainait au fond d'un placard et cette occasion était la bonne pour le sortir de là.





	En Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Fluri Fortnight – Formal Wear
> 
> Note : Texte court pour le Fortnight. Mes excuses pour ma façon de traiter ce thème mais ma première idée ne me plaisait pas et j'ai pris la seconde…

 

Le choix avait été fait pour ce moment : une tenue intégralement noire qui collait le mieux avec ses goûts et aux convenances. Cela faisait un moment que ce costume trainait au fond d'un placard et cette occasion était la bonne pour le sortir de là. Une chemise noire et une cravate sombre qu'il n'avait jamais portée avaient été choisies pour compléter l'ensemble, donnant un ensemble chic et sobre à la fois qui faisait qu'il ne détonnait pas par rapport au reste des invités. Ses cheveux auraient pu être noués en catogan mais cela n'aurait en rien collé avec ce qu'il était…

Peu importe tout ce qui avait pu être dit, Yuri avait toujours eu une certaine classe quand il faisait l'effort de porter des tenues habillées, cela même s'il avait toujours haï cela. Après tout, il avait toujours été un grand adepte des chemises mal fermées, des jeans slim déchirés aux genoux et de t-shirts divers et variés. Il avait aussi une vieille veste en cuir qu'il gardait précieusement et qu'il ne mettait que les week-ends pour sortir mais celle-ci avait souffert dernièrement, au point qu'elle n'était plus portable.

Pour Flynn, c'était étrange de ne pas le voir porter une tenue décontractée mais pour ce genre d'évènement, il était mieux de respecter les convenances… même si la pilule restait dure à avaler.

La main de Judith sur son épaule suffit à le sortir de ses pensées, le ramenant à cette réalité qu'était cette mise en bière et dont il aurait aimé s'évader plus longtemps, refusant encore d'admettre que devant ses yeux se trouvait le corps de son meilleur ami, décédé dans un accident de la route après avoir été percuté par un chauffard ivre, placé dans un cercueil ouvert afin que la famille puisse se recueillir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit scellé pour la cérémonie.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dissuadé de sortir ce soir-là ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son crâne depuis qu'il avait été prévenu de l'accident puis que le décès fut prononcé quelques heures plus tard.

Si Judith et Sodia ne s'étaient pas proposées pour l'aider, jamais il n'aurait eu la force d'organiser des funérailles et de contacter tous leurs amis, Yuri n'ayant plus de famille depuis très longtemps. Pour cette raison, elles étaient restées à ses côtés et elles ne comptaient pas l'abandonner de si tôt.

En entendant des bruits venant d'une pièce voisine, Flynn su que cet instant de recueillement allait toucher à sa fin et il prit sur lui pour y mettre un terme et sortir du funérarium… avant de finir par craquer dans la voiture de Judith, les larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues en pensant à l'injustice qu'était la mort de son meilleur ami…

**Author's Note:**

> NB : De mémoire, je crois que je n'avais jamais osé tuer Yuri… Maintenant c'est fait.


End file.
